Mother of Unbirth
by Uxirusu
Summary: Disclaimer: This is a soft vaginal vore fan fiction. In the pursuit to break his curse, the Ashen One, Kakesu acquires one final pale tongue to offer Rosaria, Mother of Rebirth. Leonhard seeks to prevent Kakesu's rebirth and the two ensue in combat.


Kakesu sat to the crackling fires. It's tinder burned and flickered away, as it's ashes became light enough to be carried by the cold air. He was clad in armor that resembled a human skeleton. His helmet was a skull, with his eyes peering through the bony sockets. On his hilt held his sword, and in his left hand was a shadowy gloved, one of which rumored to previously belong to a prehistoric snake. His campfire's kindling consisted of dry twigs and human bones. Kakesu has killed before, cutting the tongues from his victims. In his possession he held five tongues. He needed these trophies for a very important task. In this world, humans are immortal. Kakesu seeks to end his cycle of dying without meeting death. In order to do so, he believes he has found a way to cure his curse. By acquiring six tongues, he was told "Further rebirth is not possible during this lifetime. Persisting will transform you into a grub." Kakesu must become a pup once more. Starting his existence anew.

Kneeling to one knee, Kakesu reached into his satchel, grabbing the gem necessary for his departure. He clutched one final fractured crimson sphere, shattering it in his palm. Kakesu began to shimmer, until finally disappearing in a cloud of red light. He was used to this means of travel by now. Previously the experience would leave him disoriented, nauseated. He described the transportation similar to dissolving. The pain associated with the teleportation is enough to leave the average being in shock. Like his skin was dissolving, were the air acidic. His vision would become black, until the next sight he would see is himself rising from a dark pool, coated in a hue of dark red light. Every-time he emerged it was the same motion. As if he was controlled until he stood on his own two feet

He had invaded another dimension. This was was dissimilar to his own. It was populated like his own, but it was one which he did not exist. Instead, the role he held in his plane of existed was instead filled by someone else. They too had their own hope, dreams and desires. Perhaps the yearning to break this curse of un-death. With that Kakesu held no sympathy for the worlds he invaded. To him, there was only one goal, breaking his curse. Going to any length to do so. No matter the cost. Or whosoever was in his way. He stood to view a location that mirrored the one he was teleport from. He was standing at the top of stair steps, those of which led to a large stone balcony. There at the edge of the railing was another person, a woman. Her gaze fixated on the snowy mountain-scape.

Kakesu began to walk down, his steps resonated as they would in his realm. So much of this place was so familiar. It was truly a parallel universe. Snow fell the same. His foot prints formed with he same precision. The only difference was that he didn't belong there. The person who was filling his role was completely different . As it has been every time he invaded. From their gender. To their attire. Reaching again into his bag he removed a charred powder and then proceeded to smear it across his dark blade. This caused the metal spark in a flurry of flames. The sound of the crackling embers caught the attention of the female adventurer peering over the balcony. Armed with a sword and shield, sporting a fur coat, she saw Kakesu and proceeded to bow at his presence.

This gesture always stroke Kakesu as odd. He would simply stand. Mimicking a statue, albeit one with a red glow. He never returned the salutation because he only existed in that place for one reason. One of which wasn't engage engage in fair combat. Though, all of his previous victims behaved in a similar manner. It begged the question as to if they were expecting him, or if they had encountered red spirits under similar circumstances. Dismissing the trail of thought, Kakesu proceeded to charge his opponent. She held her scutum to him. His blade began to crash in a flurry of bangs and crashes. A good portion of his prey would quickly admonish their guard, but time a time again, this had proven to be fatal.

The woman became exhausted from the pounding of her invader's attack. Her guard then broke. Her shield was now held above her, as Kakesu nearly knocked it from her grasp. Kakesu seized the opportunity to engage his riposte. He plunged his burning gladius into her abdomen. She released a soft whine as Kakesu proceeded to push her body onto the ground. Pinned beneath him, he withdrew his blade with a gory slish, causing her to She scream a spurt of blood. This wound was mortal. Kakesu sought to bestow mercy upon her. Raising his left hand, it reflected in her eye's its cloudy appearance. Grabbing her neck in a quick strike, his grip was ironclad. His face drew close to hers. A bright mist began to draw from her mouth and into Kakesu's. He was executing her. Ensuring she would die before he seized his trophy. Her eyes became bloodshot and then they rolled upward; as finally her remaining life-force ran dry.

Kakesu's kiss of death left the woman lifeless. Her sockets sunken. He flesh withered. He reached into her jaw, grabbing the muscle covered in taste-buds. Pinching the tip, he positioned his sword beneath her tongue. In one stroke, he removed the flaccid tissue, placing it then into his satchel. At last, Kakesu acquired his 6th trophy. Though he had no proof, he simply had to believe what the knight, Ringfinger told him. He mentioned to Kakesu how the tongues are used for rebirth. He was beginning to disappear. Kakesu was returning to his universe. Like the others, his prey was beginning dissolve as well. This undead curse.

Although she truly did not die. Kakesu did take something from her. Not only her tongue. Yet not her life. It was some of her power. This power which was attributed to her by souls. Souls claimed by her own campaign and kills. Those souls that now held dissonance in Kakesu. In order to usher harmony to those souls, he would have to take them to the Keeper of Fire. Yet, time and time again, Kakesu understood he had all the power he needed. Overcoming every obstacle that stood in his way. Yet with all this power, he remained immortal. He would going to break the cycle. For him, at least.

Returning back to his realm, he awoke to see that he was back in the spot where he originally crush his crimson sphere. His objective was clear at this point. All he had to do now was return to the cathedral and present his findings to her. The woman who led those like him. Invaders who take tongues. The Mother of Rebirth. Crouching and reaching his gauntlet covered palm, he simply had to visualize the bonfire that was positioned in the Mother's bedchamber. As his arm extended, he was then surrounded by a dense fog. This shrouded his vision and sounds of his environment. All of which besides himself and the fire holding his focus. The fog then slowly began to dissipate. Kakesu stood in the location he had previously viewed before. A area he pictured in his mind.

He returned to the the chapel. Standing in the bedchamber of his savior, Kakesu was prepared to deepen his devotion, in turn breaking his curse. There were cradles hanging from the ceiling, and also lined on either side of the room. Between those cribs were high candelabras. By her bedside were smaller candelabras. A bed canopy draped around her mattress as she rested against one of her servants, a man-grub. The room was dark and dingy in appearance. It was also quiet, until there was a slow clap behind him.

It was the knight with the silver mask, Ringfinger. He stepped to him, then motioned his head to walk beside him. They made their was towards the Mother of Rebirth. As they walked, Ringfinger spoke.

"Well, hasn't it been some time. Remember me? I slipped you those red eyes some time ago.

You're making quite an effort of it. So I thought you might like to know."

Did Ringfinger intend to witness Kakesu's revival? Perhaps to do the same and lift his own curse. They made it to her, standing but a foot away from her. The candlelight wisped as they stood there motionless. Looking to the Mother, Kakesu found it difficult to gaze upon her face. Shrouded in a veil, he did see her lips, cheeks, nose, all so effeminate. Kakesu's eye's widened as his break broke. Ringfinger stabbed him in the back, as Kakesu was distracted by the Goddesses festering glory. Kicking Kakesu off of his blade, Ringfinger stepped over Kakesu's body, to step to the Mother. Brandishing his weapon imbued with the power of the moon. As if removing him from his stage, Kakesu hooked Ringfinger with his scythe, in an attempt to get him away from the Goddess. Wrestling with Ringfinger, Kakesu managed to put himself between the Mother and Ringfinger. This infuriate Ringfinger, but as his anger swelled, he heard a chime ring. In a flash of white light, Kakesu was able to push Ringfinger to the bonfire. In the hopes the Mother isn't injured by their battle.

"Now you want to ravage her soul, as well.

I sowed the seeds. I'll prune the mess.

No one will despoil her soul.

Certainly no beast wrapped in human skin!"

What was Ringfinger's plan? Was Kakesu wrong to remove his curse in this way? Without enough time to think, Ringfinger quickly swiped his sickle shaped dirk towards Kakesu. A crescent-shaped energy projectile shot to Kakesu. The attack wasn't directed to him though, it was on a path set towards the Mother of Rebirth. Kakesu drew his scythe, cutting though the energy blast, causing it to shatter in a shower of sparks. Before he could notice, Ringfinger's blitzed to him with his sickle. There was a sharp clash. Kakesu uses his scythe's handle to block Ringfinger's assault. One of them was going to die before this was over.

His reaction was fluid. In a motion that emphasized his reaper demeanor. Kakesu then kicked Ringfinger away from him. Ringfinger was doomed. Like a guillotine, Kakesu's scythe fell into Ringfinger's neck. Burying into the space between his neck and collarbone. Kakesu gave his weapon a rough yank, pulling Ringfinger to him. Kicking his chest, Kakesu's leverage allowed him to draw his blade from his opponent, causing a blast of blood to erupt. Ringfinger staggered back. His weapons click on the ground beneath him. Clutching his grievous wound, as blood seeped between his fingers, Kakesu rushed to him, tackling him to the floor.

Kakesu had his left hand gripped around his neck. This caused blood to spray on his gauntlet and the left side of his helmet. Ringfinger's life force was drawing from his maw, pulling into Kakesu's. Ringfinger's bleeding began to slow. Any of his skin Kakesu could see that it was beginning to darken and shrivel. Ringfinger made an attempt on Kakesu's life as well as the Mother's. This behavior was something he would expect from the knight covered in thorns, Longfinger, but why Ringfinger? Was his egotism his downfall? Did he serve the Mother in a way that he alone could hold her soul?

"Curses, I can't... die here...

My dear Goddess..."

Ringfinger was vanquished, leaving his mask behind. Kakesu rose from where he was looming. Ring finger dissolved like other ashen warriors. Walking towards the Mother, Kakesu reached into his satchel, grabbing his procured trophies. Kneeling to her bedside, Kakesu handed each pale tongue to her, one at a time. Offering the six and final pale tongue, Kakesu then rose his head to see the Goddess. She didn't utter a single syllable, she simple shifted her body to the edge of her bed, opening her arms and spreading her legs.

Kakesu stood to meet her, dropping his armaments, removing his helmet. Piece by piece, each one resonating a distinct clank on the stone floor. Kakesu was adorned in only a loincloth as he then stepped to her. Being this close to her truly emphasized the gravity of her stature. A reminder of her divinity and holiness. She was indeed a Goddess. Who's might isn't one's to control. Stepping onto her mattress, he fell to her embrace, as her bosom cushioned his face. Her hug felt hot. Not one that burned, but almost medicinal. He felt her hold him tighter and inch closer to him. Despite her grotesque surroundings, she was beautiful. Her skin soft, her attire silky.

The Mother grabbed Kakesu at his ribs. He felt himself become numb, his form limp yet also stiff. She then parted her mouth, as if to gasp, still remaining in audible. Kakesu looked down to see something stir from under her frock. Kakesu's heart began to race. He was going to break his curse. She was going to save his soul. Emerging from her dress, Kakesu saw a long muscular tube slither towards him. It's appearance was dissimilar to her grub servant's texture. It certainly had to serve as the umbilical cord. As Kakesu deduced it's purpose, he felt his navel ache, he released a sharp gasp as he then reached to his body's center to investigate that occurrence. Firmly grabbing what had invaded his navel in his palm, Kakesu began to stroke the length of the tendril, forcing the contents faster into him. the feeling was euphoric, if not rapturous. What she was providing to him had to be a cure. Kakesu had to be right in this pursuit. He felt in every fiber of his being, down to his bones, he was going to break his curse.

Kakesu was lucid, as the Goddess drew his form to her loins, plunging his soles into her welcoming womanhood. Their contact was electrifying. Kakesu remained resolute to what was occurring to him, as her vulva took his feet. Her vaginal folds clamped onto his ankles, then began kneading the joints that connected to his shins. Despite her size, engulfing him was going to be a large undertaking. Despite the supernatural implications that were happening, this had to occur physically. Kakesu wasn't simply going to be whisked away, or teleported into her womb. Her body was going to take him inch by inch. She to be his mother and he to be her child. As Kakesu gasped, the Goddess' vulva dilated and moistened. Her vaginal throat began to salivate discharge, thus to swallow Kakesu further.

As the candelabra flickered as their breaths cut through the air, Kakesu closed his eye as he felt his legs pulled to the Goddess' birth canal. Their union was dissimilar to that of a mother and child. Kakesu's new life to begin once taken into the Goddess'. Each section of her vaginal lining grabbed at pulled his calves and thighs, stroking every fiber of his lower body. Her labia parted as vaginal discharge webbed between them. Her womanhood's contractions were

audible, resembling exaggerated wet kisses from an love one. His waist met her vulva, Kakesu took the opportunity at this point of his regression to push his palms where their bodies met, ensuring his restraint and confirming his revival.

The Goddess, she adjusted her position, as if to stretch, her body undertaking a toll for Kakesu's body. She placed her hand on her midsection, which had already coddled his calves, and planted a hand on her soon to be son. She arched her back and parted her lips, as if to moan, as she felt a pressure shoot into her body's center. An eruption of cascading amniotic fluid bursts from their union, showering Kakesu in the necessary lubrication to continue his journey. It was thick, some of which met his mouth. The substance was sweet, befitting of her divinity. It was intoxicating, numbing where it covered him and dashing his senses in a sea of euphoria. Kakesu could feel his libido surge, leaving him erect, which he thought inappropriate, although judging from the Goddess' face flushing a deep red, the response was welcome

With a sultry slide, Kakesu's torso disappeared into his soon to be Mother. He could feel a collection of amniotic fluid holding his lower half, that by which was occupying her uterus. His shoulders met her vaginal lips, and Kakesu knew that he was nearing his union to her, taking deep breaths, thinking his supply of oxygen would soon be fleeting. Kakesu then felt a ping in his abdomen. He was already connected. His lungs heaved involuntarily as his umbilical cord circulated oxygen rich blood into his system. The Goddess, she reached to her mouth, then blushed. As if she was amused by Kakesu's realized revelation. She was to bestow a gift to him, unlike anything this realm has known before.

Kakesu's head was all that remained outside of her being. Her labia clasped onto his neck, nearing the completion of his reverse birth. Her vaginal lips began to quiver and become flaccid. The Mother looked upward, she opened her mouth, as if to moan, then suddenly she gushed an excess of amniotic jelly onto Kakesu's face. He gasped only to have her reach to him, cupping his cheek. Placing her palm atop of his head, she pushed against him. Inch by inch Kakesu disappeared into her vulva. His vision was blurry then finally black. Her vaginal throat held his cranium, as he was now in a crowning position. Stroking his head one more time, what remained of him slid in a wet slurp. Kakesu could feel his body pull upward, his surrounding contracting and constricting to provide his movement. Finally his entire being shot into her amniotic sack, rolling him upwards, positioning his head in a downward position. Filling her uterus caused stray amniotic fluid to pop from her womanhood followed by air escaping as a collection of the goo thickened, dealing her cervix, trapping Kakesu in his new home. The deed was done.

Kakesu could a liquid crashing against him. The Goddess' womb churned his unborn body. He opened his eyes to see dark, nothing but dark. His soul was to be remade and reborn, and his Mother intended to do just that. Kakesu then writhed and flexed every muscle in his body. This caused the Goddess' uterus the slam against her insides. He was beginning to change, the force of which caused his body to respond involuntarily. He felt weak, evert limb became less responsive. Waves of comfort washed over him as he then felt his surroundings become bigger. Truth be told, his surroundings weren't growing, Kakesu was regressing. As if time leapt backwards, he was going to regain his youth. Kakesu's memories were fleeting, like his journey to quell Gods and rekindle a dying flame were but a dream.

The Mother of Rebirth settled in her bedchamber. She stroked her palm against her distended midsection as her new child. She parted her lips as if to moan, parting her legs, positioning her swollen belly between her thighs to alleviate the discomfort of Kakesu's unbirth. Kakesu was submerged in tranquility, which made all of his nerves tingle and his heart race. He could her heart boom and her stomach growl, her body provided the necessary nutrients to change Kakesu. His body shrunk, every limb, every appendage, his hair receded into his scalp and his teeth retreated into his gums. His testicles rose into his pelvis and his penis shriveled. Resembling less and less of a baby and more of an embryo. The Mother smiled, as her tummy decreased in size. She was going to break his curse. Kakesu would have to be reborn.

Nothing of Kakesu remained. He was simply a single cell. A zygote became a blastocyst, attached to the Goddess' uterine wall. Purity. The Goddess retained her previous curvature. Her was became thin, and her skin flushed. Yet, this wasn't the end of their journey. Kakesu was to be made anew. The outer layer developed into the trophoblast. The Goddess could feel a small soul renew. Her loins stirred, her blood coursed through her veins. The blastula continues to develop, gastrulation led the blastula into the gastrula. It's layers were to grow into Kakesu's new hair, skin and organs. He was to develop into an embryo. Cells continued to divide and multiple at an alarming rate. The Mother was weaving Kakesu back into existence. Placing her palms onto her blouse where her abdomen was, she would rub against her dress in a circular motion. The fabric was a stitched silk, and every fiber washed over her fingertips.

Her womb began to quiver and she could feel her maternal plasma seep through her uterine pores. It was gushing into her womb like a wave of liquid nourishment and comfort. The mass of cells was slowly beginning to resemble a human being. In a small bulbous ball was his cranium. It was blank, vacant to catalog experiences and knowledge of the challenges life will face him. Attached to him was a long tail like structure, from it began to extend four limbs. Kakesu was given two arms, then given two legs. Their appearance was almost extraterrestrial, but it was to be expected giving how early he was in development. Although subtle, with what little strength he could muster, her unborn fetus moved. Feeling this, she reached to him, knowing he was indeed alive, and unkindled. Her heart began to beat harder, yet maintaining the same rhythm. Each pump held more force than the last. His new mother began to whimper, if only they could be audible. She was doubled over in pain, she wasn't sure what was happening to her body, her thoughts raced with possible complications. She wanted to protect her child. The world has seen enough death. She wanted to protect the small life who had originally protected her.

Biting her bottom lip, anguish shot through her entire being. All she wanted to weep, given that she knew not of the condition of the miracle she held in her being. Almost suddenly, without warning, Kakesu grew at a fevered pace. His features quickly became more defined. His fingers became viable. His toes became pronounced. His flesh was ballooning into a plump and pudgy baby boy. Her midsection reached outward. Her baby pump defined as did her divinity. Kakesu's surroundings were becoming smaller and smaller, as her continued to gestate bigger and bigger. Trimesters faded in mere minutes as Kakesu's development was encroaching it's final stages. Amniotic fluid swam around him, as his Mother's placenta throbbed against him. his motor-skills resembled that of an infant, as he explored his cramp confines. Kakesu felt his Mother's uterine walls, each meaty fold hot and slick. Then he began to explore his own body. His skin was soft, his genitals were small and then he encountered something attached to his body's center was a long pulsating cord. Before Kakesu's thoughts could wander further something happened. Everything was going to change.

The Goddess wiggled on her mattress. Her miracle was ripe. Her uterine muscles tightened then loosened. Kakesu attempted to move, but could merely rub his cranium against his Mother's placenta. Then his whole environment changed. The surrounding fluid became thin, and he felt gravity's tug take a stronger hold of him. The Mother's cervical plug became thin. She began to move herself in a comfortable position, spreading her legs, pulling back her gown, and leaning back. A position similar to how Kakesu was taken in the first place. The Goddess was going to bare fruit. The end of the undead curse. Suddenly, an eruption of amniotic fluid gushed from her loins, soiling her mattress of her man-grub servants. Kakesu's unborn body fell into his mother's pelvic floor and the neighboring muscles became flaccid and flexible. Her cervix began to dilate and her birth canal started to throb. Her labia was moist and her vaginal throat heaved as it prepared to expel life. Her breathing became rythmic as as her unborn child squirmed in his changing surroundings. His protest of the unknown could be felt by her. Every kick. Every headbutt. She had to release him from his maternal prison. Give him a life that didn't compel him to pursue souls. But to embrace life. And in that instance a flood of memories rushed into Kakesu's mind. What had to do to get here. How he had to protect the sanctity that was his Mother. At this point, he knew what he had to do.

The Mother began drawing deep breaths. Each one supplying oxygen necessary to propel her muscles to constrict and release. Everything enclosed around him, The Goddess reeled her head backward, and parted her lips as if to wail. Kakesu began moving. His mother was going into labor, and her pain was unable to be made audible. Yet he womanhood expelled trapped air and stray amniotic fluid. As if it was breathing. Her moist hole widened as she leaned backward and began to push, flexing the muscles surrounding Kakesu to lead him to a life away from the darkness he was originally resurrected into. Kakesu felt his body move, traveling in the direct that his head was positioned. He could hear the slip and slurp of his propulsion. Amniotic fluid tuck away in crevices and corners allowed for lubrication to remain, as his rebirth was coming to fruition. Shuffling her feet slowly, her mattress assured her child's landing would be soft. Air was tickling against Kakesu's glazed scalp, although he wasn't near the end of the Goddess' vaginal throat. She began to grit her teeth and stroke her swollen maternal globe. Her son was on his way and he simply couldn't join her, not without her aide. Her heart hastened, it's oscillation rocked her unborn son to his very core. Vibrating his location which in turn shook him.

Each inch he traveled carried the sound of a soaked spew. Like as her vagina was regurgitating his entire being. The Goddess held her belly, that by which housed her pregnant womb. Her skin stretched and yet lithe. Kakesu departed from his mother's womb and traversed her meaty birth canal. Amniotic fluid belched from her vulva as the Goddess knew Kakesu's rebirth drew ever closer. As she clenched her fist, clasping onto the mattress' sheets her servants looked in awe as their mistress threw and wrestled with the agony that was childbirth. Further Kakesu migrated on, until finally meeting an impasse. His cranium collided with her thin vulva. He was crowning, and in order to reunite with his new mother, he had to dilate the orifice separating him from her. With a hushed groan, the Goddess pushed with all of her strength she could muster. Every fiber of her being relinquished. Like a sodden flatulation, her child-to-be spewed from her genitalia whom of which previously consumed him. The Goddess' face blushed a blood red as she hurried to scoop her child of destiny into her arms. Almost haphazardly, Kakesu began to cry, as any healthy newborn would. Using his lungs for the first time, to emphasize the he was indeed alive and restored.

The Goddess drew her baby boy to her chest. Using one arm to grab the top of her, and and allowing one of her breast to escape her top. It had become gravid. Producing the sustenance Kakesu needed to stave off the illnesses plagued by this world, antibodies to give his new form a fighting chance. Her nipple became stiff and rigid. Milk would make beads from her mammary duct. Kakesu was infantile, despite having some cognizance return to him. He began to suckle, drinking the nutrients her breast provided. his new mother winced, as the feeling provided and varying amount of pain. His sucking could be heard through out the entire bedchamber. As her mammary glads started to deplete and her tits were going to run dry, the Goddess began to remove her starved son form him budding food source. The Goddess had servants, the man-grubs, which one of them, a sorcerer slithered toward his mistress. Cutting Kakesu's umbilical cord, Placing his staff down, extending his arms, he took the Goddess' child, as began to cry as he yearned for his mother's subsistence. Carrying Kakseu in his slimy arms, he made his way to one of the various cradles placed in the Goddess' bedchamber. He placed Kakesu down into a crib, pulling the blanket over the child of destiny. The entire ordeal left Kakesu with little time to sleep, now being a baby once more, that is all that he wanted to do. His thoughts still pinged in his mind. He had broken his curse, and he wanted to provide the same salvation to others who sought it. He was to mature once more, into an adult, and by such Kakesu would dawn his armor once more. This time, it wasn't to take souls, but instead to save them.


End file.
